Интервенция союзников на севере России
Британская империя США Франция Канада Белое движение |combatant2= РСФСР |commander1= Эдмунд Айронсайд |commander2= А.А. Самойло, Д.П. Парский, Д.Н. Надёжный |strength1=США: 5 000 Британия: 6 000 Канада: 500 артеллеристов Франция: от 900 1 700 |strength2=14 000 (приблизительно) |casualties1=Британия: 526 убитыми Kinvig, page 15 США: 167 убитыми, 29 пропавшими без вести, 12 пленныхPolar Bear Brigade fought for freedom: Grosse Pointe News |casualties2= Не меньше 2 150 (по данным большевиков и союзников) Fighting the Russians in Winter: three case studiesThe U.S army publication states 'Allied estimates of 2,000 Red casualties from all sources may have erred on the conservative side" referring to the battle of Bolshie Ozerki. In another battle the publication states 'The Reds had lost an estimated 150 men', this is where the figure of 2150 comes from and can only be considered a minimum casualty figure for the bolshevik forces and probably incomplete. |notes= |}} Интервенция союзников на севере России (известная также, как Северная русская кампания) была частью иностранной интервенции в Россию после Октябрьской революции. Интервенты выступили союзниками белого движения. Северная кампания интервенов началась в 1918 году, в последние месяцы Первой мировой войны и закончилась с полной эвакуацией войск интервентов в сентябре 1919 года. Белые, отказавшиеся эвакуироваться вместе с интервентами, продолжали борьбу на севере до начала 1920 года. По сравнению с другими фронтами гражданской войны, северный имел относительно малое значение, как из-за малого количества участвовавших войск (ок. 10 тыс. против 100-200 тыс. на Южном и Восточном фронтах), так и из-за пассивности интервентов. Английское командование только удерживало первоначально захваченные районы, не собираясь наступать на большевиков и, по существу дела, только «обороняясь» от красных. Присутствие иностранцев было использовано большевиками для поднятия патриотического духа в странеС. Г. Кара-Мурза Гражданская война 1918—1921 гг. — урок для XXI века. Причины кампании В марте 1917 года в ходе Первой мировой войны произошли некоторые изменения. После отречения Николая II и формирования Временного правительства президент США объявил войну Германской империи (а позже и Австро-Венгрии. Также США начали оказывать экономическую и техническую поддержку Временному правительству России. Наступление русских 18 июня 1917 года было остановлено контрнаступлением немцев. В русской армии начались мятежи и дезертирство. Военное снаряжение, которое союзники продолжали доставлять через Архангельск и Мурманск, начало накапливаться на складах этих портов. thumb|right|300px|[[Архангельская область, основное место действия интервенции на севере.]] В октябре 1917 года к власти в России пришли большевики, а через пять месяцев они подписали сепаратный мирный договор с Германией. Это позволило Германии перебросить силы на Западный фронт. В апреле 1918 года Германия высадила десант в Финляндии и появилась угроза, что немцы захватят дорогу «Мурманск-Петроград» и стратегически важные порты Мурманск и Архангельск. В таких сложных обстоятельствах английское и французское правительства решили провести интервенцию на север России. С помощью интервенции планировалось достичь следующих целей: :# не дать большевикам или немцам захватить поставленное Антантой снаряжение в Архангельске; :# поддержать Чехословацкий легион, который был рассредоточен вдоль Транссибирской магистрали; :# вновь открыть восточный фронт, свергнув большевиков с помощью чехословацкого легиона и антибольшевистских сил. Не имея возможности послать большую армию, Англия и Франция попросили о помощи президента США Вудро Вильсона. В июле 1918 года Вильсон, не прислушавшись к мнению Военного департамента, дал согласие на участие в интервенции ограниченного контингента США. Американские солдаты входили в состав Американского экспедиционного корпуса в Северной России ( ), известного также как «Экспедиция полярных медведей» ( ). Международный контингент thumb|200px|right|Большевик, которого американский часовой застрелил на заставе № 1 в 3 часа ночи 8 января 1919 года, когда отряд красных из семи человек пытался захватить заставу. Деревня [[Усть-Паденьга, Шенкурский муниципальный район, Архангельская область, 8 января 1919 года. (from the U.S. Army Signal Corps official photo caption)]] Все силы интервентов на севере находились под британским командованием, возглавляемым сначала генералом Пулем, а затем генералом Айронсайдом. Британский Шестой Батальон морской пехоты был собран из разных частей Британской морской пехоты: роты артиллерии и трёх рот, расположившихся в портах у военных складов. Очень немногие из офицеров имели опыт сухопутной войны. Их первоначальная цель состояла лишь в том, чтобы остановиться во Фленсбурге и проконтролировать ход референдума о принадлежности Шлезвиг-Гольштейна. Многим морякам было меньше 19 лет. Другие были лишь недавно освобождены из германского плена. Однако, в нарушение британских законов, Шестой батальон был отправлен в Мурманск для оказания помощи уже находившимся там британским войскам. Весь контингент включал: :* Британскую флотилию из двадцати кораблей, включая два аваианосца. :* Около 5 000 солдат армии СШАRobert L. Willett, «Russian Sideshow» (Washington, D.C., Brassey’s Inc., 2003), page 267. :* 14 батальонов стран Британского содружества (Канадская бригада и австралийская пехота) :* 2 000 французов (колонисты и инженеры) :* 1 000 британско-сербских и польских стрелков, которые должны были оказать помощь войскам адмирала Колчака и соединиться с союзниками в Сибири (Чехословацкий регион возле Котласа. :* Британская авиация, в том числе самолёты Fairey Campania, гидросамолёты Sopwith Baby и один истребитель Sopwith Camel. www.rafmuseum.org Международному контингенту противостояли Седьмая и Восьмая армии красных, входившие в состав Северного фронта, которые были подготовлены к войне в мае 1918 года. Северный фронт Ключевыми пунктами на севере России были незамерзающий порт Мурманск, основанный всего двумя годами раньше, и крупный портовый город Архангельск, в котором, по сведениям Антанты, хранилась основная часть поставленного вооружения. В дальнейшем предполагалось завербовать достаточное количество антибольшевистских сил, чтобы развить наступление на юг и соединиться там с чехословацким легионом. Мурманск thumb|right|Памятник жертвам [[Военная интервенция в Россию во время Гражданской войны|интервенции 1918-1920 годов в Мурманске]] 6 марта 1918 в Мурманске отряд английских морских пехотинцев в количестве 150 человек с двумя орудиями высадился с английского линейного корабля «Глори». Это стало началом интервенции. На следующий день на Мурманском рейде появился английский крейсер «Кокрен», 18 марта — французский крейсер «Адмирал Об», а 27 мая — американский крейсер «Олимпия». 15-16 марта 1918 в Лондоне состоялась военная конференция Антанты, на которой обсуждался вопрос об интервенции. В условиях начавшегося немецкого наступления на западном фронте было решено не отправлять в Россию крупных сил. В июне в Мурманске высадилось ещё 1,5 тысячи британских и 100 американских солдат. Начиная с конца марта в Карелию также вторглись отряды белофиннов численностью около 2,5 тыс. человек, основными целями которых были города Кемь и Кандалакша. Красноармейцы в Карелии располагали лишь небольшими отрядами в 10-15 человек на станциях железной дороги и около 150 человек на станции Кемь. Оказать серьёзное сопротивление интервентам они не могли, но отступая им удавалось сжигать мосты и мешать продвижению сухопутных сил противника. Архангельск Во время Северной кампании впервые были применены одновременно авиационная бомбардировка и бомбардировка с судов. Такая тактика была использована союзниками возле острова Мудьюг недалеко от Архангельска. В то время авиация Красной Армии имела в распоряжении лишь несовершенные аэропланы. 2 августа 1918 с помощью эскадры из 17 военных кораблей произошла высадка 9-тысячного отряда Антанты в Архангельске, где к тому моменту советская власть уже была свергнута в ходе переворота, организованного полковником Чаплиным. Однако военных припасов войска Антанты там не нашли, большая их часть была заблаговременно вывезена вверх по Северной Двине. Первое время, пока силы РККА на севере были дезорганизованы и неукомплектованы, американские и английские войска активно продвигались вглубь Архангельской области. Однако транспортные возможности на севере России были крайне ограничены, фактически наступление могло идти только по крупным рекам, в первую очередь по Северной Двине, и по тесной дороге на Вологду. В итоге зоны контроля оказались исключительно вытянутыми, защищать фланги становилось всё сложнее. Войска красной армии также оказались гораздо более организованными чем предполагалось, к примеру, когда 28 августа 1919 года британский шестой батальон военно-морского флота получил приказ выбить большевиков из посёлка Койкари, они понесли потери в 3 человека убитыми и 18 ранеными (включая командира батальона) из-за небрежно спланированной атаки. Неделей позже поражением закончилась очередная атака. Русский проводник завёл отряд в крайне неудобное для обороны место, где на них напали отряды красноармейцев, в итоге погибло два ротных и батальонный офицер. Узнав о том, что на следующий день вновь назначена атака на деревню, одна рота отказалась подчиняться приказам и отступила в союзное поселение. В итоге 93 человека попало под военный трибунал, из них 13 были приговорены к смерти, остальные к значительным срокам тяжёлых работ. В 1919 году правительство под давлением некоторых парламентариев отменило смертные приговоры и снизило сроки наказанияObituary: Brigadier Roy Smith-Hill, The Times, August 21, 1996.. Продвижение по Северной Двине thumb|right|300px|Пленные большевики под присмотром американских военных, Архангельск. После взятия Архангельска был сформирован флот для действий на судоходных реках Северная Двина и Вага, состоящий из 11 мониторов, а также захваченных в городе тральщиков и канонерских лодок. Он являлся основной силой интервентов, неоднократно помогая наземным войскам огнём своих пушек и отдельными десантами в тыл позициям красноармейцев. Однако спешно сформированный флот Красной Армии, не имевший крупных судов, противодействовал интервентам, постепенно выводя из строя один корабль за другим. Войска интервентов также имели значительное преимущество в вооружении и артиллерии; пулемёты Льюиса были исключительно эффективны против красноармейцев, вооружённых в основном винтовками Мосина. Эти преимущества так и не смогли преодолеть всё усиливающуюся оборону Красной Армии. В итоге к осени 1918 года интервенты остановились, продвинувшись максимально до города Шенкурск на реке Вага и до притока Нижняя Тойма на Северной Двине и начали готовиться к наступающей зимеBook review of «Intervention in Russia, A Cautionary Tale», The Spectator, July 24, 2004.. Категория:Россия после 1917 года Категория:СССР Категория:Гражданская война в России Зима 1918 — лето 1919 Неожиданно для интервентов с наступлением морозов началась крупная атака большевиков. За несколько недель войска союзников были отброшены вниз по реке Ваге и Северной Двине. 11 ноября 1918 года, в день окончания Первой мировой войны, наступление завершилось кровавой битвой за деревню ТулгасPeace Day’s Bloody Battle . С окончанием Первой мировой войны остро стал вопрос о необходимости военного присутствия в России. Задачи открытия восточного фронта были уже не актуальны, а воевать и погибать за белое движение были готовы далеко не все. Мораль в войсках интервентов упала, в течение зимы нередки были случаи дезертирства, диверсий. Увеличивалось количество тюрем и лагерей, всё чаще военные трибуналы приговаривали своих же соотечественников к смертиИностранная интервенция на Европейском Севере России. Дипломная работа. Не оправдались также надежды на вербовку среди местного населения: воевать оно шло неохотно, в любой момент было готово перейти на сторону большевиков. Тем не менее, к весне 1919 года войска интервентов предприняли очередную крупную атаку на юг и юго-восток, имея ввиду теоретическую возможность соединиться с армиями Юденича и Колчака, также начавших наступление. Используя новые подкрепления от белофиннов интервенты смогли значительно продвинуться в сторону Петрозаводска, захватив Кяппесельгу, Лижму и, к началу августа — Кивач. Но на этом успехи интервентов закончились, успешная контратака при поддержке Онежской флотилии отбросила интервентов назад. На Котласском направлении особых успехов достичь не удалось, несмотря на подкрепление из мониторов, отличных по тому времени кораблей, и активное использование авиации. Окончание интервенции на севере Из-за всё возрастающего недовольства в своих войсках, поражений на фронте и волнений среди рабочих в странах-интервентах (массовые забастовки в Англии проходили под лозунгами «Руки прочь от России!»)Козлов Иван Александрович, Шломин Владимир Семенович Краснознаменный Северный флот войска Антанты приняли решение о срочной эвакуации. В спешном порядке в течение сентября английские войска снимались с передовых позиций и уже к 27 сентября последний английский корабль покинул Архангельск. Получив сведения о готовящемся отступлении, части Красной армии перешли в атаку 4 сентября 1919 года. При поддержки артиллерии речного флота оборона была прорвана, организованное отступление превращалось в бегство. Интервенты бросали тяжёлую технику, 17 сентября англичане были вынуждены взорвать два своих монитора. Однако успешное минирование Северной Двины новым типом мин и сопротивление белогвардейцев под предводительством генерала Миллера задержали красные части и не позволили разгромить отступающих интервентов. К началу зимы, из-за ледостава, красная армия вынуждена была прекратить наступление. Но уже в начале февраля 1920 года наступательные действия возобновились, к армейским частям присоединились моряки, сформировавшие бронепоезд «Красный моряк». Войска белогвардейцев не выдерживали натиска, тем более что в тылу, в самом Архангельске, вспыхнуло восстание. Восставшие, при поддержке освобождённых из тюрем заключённых не дали белогвардейцам увести остававшиеся в Архангельске суда, включая линкор «Чесма», 2 миноносца, подводную лодку «Св. Георгий», 2 посыльных судна, 6 тральщиков, ледокол «Святогор».19 февраля 1920 года генерал Миллер бросил войска и бежал на ледоколе "Минин", 20 февраля красные войска заняли Архангельск. Узнав о взятии Архангельска с вооружённым восстанием выступила также подпольная группа в Мурманске. 21го февраля город перешёл в руки большевиков. таким образом оставшиеся белогвардейские части оказались отрезаны от линий снабжения и от возможности морской эвакуации. 23 февраля части красной армии из под Петрозаводска перешли в стремительное наступление вдоль Мурманской железной дороги, 25 февраля советские части освободили Медвежью Гору. 2 марта был занят город Сорока, а 9-го — Кандалакша. 13 марта дивизия вступила в Мурманск. На этом организованное сопротивление на севере окончилось. Через несколько лет после эвакуации американских войск, президент США Уоррен Гардинг назвал интервенцию ошибкой.American soldiers faced Red Army on Russian soil, Army Times, September 16, 2002 См. также * Военная интервенция в Россию во время Гражданской войны * Гражданская война в России Внешние ссылки * The evacuation of north Russia, 1919 - официальный сборник документов об интервенции, изданный военным министерством Великобритании. * Polar Bear Expedition Digital Collections Интерактивный сайт с большим количеством фотографий, карт, дневников и прочей информации по Северной русской кампании. Охватывает американскую часть контингента. * American Polar Bears, the American Expeditionary Force, North Russia * Polar Bear Memorial Association * Bolshevik, North Russian, Royal Navy, Expeditionary Force , Archangel * An account of a Royal Navy trip to North Russia on a hospital ship, June — October 1919 * Foreign Command of US Forces 1900—1993 * Russian Bolshevik Navy 1919_files * North Russian Expeditionary Force 1919, The Journal and Photographs of Yeoman of Signals George Smith, Royal Navy Примечания Категория:Россия после 1917 года Категория:СССР Категория:Гражданская война в России